disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
He's a Tramp
"He's a Tramp" es una canción en el largometraje animado de Disney de 1955, La Dama y el Vagabundo y su remake de 2019. La canción es cantada por Peggy Lee en la película original y Janelle Monae en el remake. La canción fue nominada en 100 años... 100 canciones del AFI, siendo una de las 15 canciones de Disney y de las 17 canciones de películas animadas. En los 80s y 90s la canción fue incluida como un video musical de DTV consistiendo en su mayoría en clips de El Lobo Feroz. En el álbum Disneymania 2, las Hermanas Beu interpretan una versión pop de la canción. Letra Español= Que perro, que hombre Bien lo sé Que es un golfo Es un vago Haragán Aún así Yo lo quiero Eso nadie Lo podrá evitar Yo no sé Que le han visto Que les puede atraer Porque aún Siendo un golfo Las chicas se disputan Su querer Muy voluble es Y engañador Es un encanto de pillo Un adorable seductor Sin un real en su bolsillo Es genial Algo tiene Que nos viene A enloquecer Pero es así Y así lo quiero Aunque a mi nunca me llegue a querer Él nunca me llegue a querer (x2) |-|Español (redoblaje)= Que perrazo (x2) Él es un Vagabundo Y muy guapo Además No hay como él En el mundo Y espero que no cambie jamás Tal por cual Vagabundo Sinvergüenza Sin moral Un galán Muy tremendo Hasta a mí con él Me ha ido mal En cualquier lugar Puede aparecer Causando Un grave problema En el no puedes Ya creer Para mi es un dilema Es fatal Vagabundo Es así No hay más que hablar Es el mejor vagabundo Por su rumbo yo quisiera vagar Junto a él quisiera vagar (x2) |-|Español (2019)= Él es un Vagabundo Muy astuto, perspicaz N hay como él En el mundo Yo se que distinto nunca será Es genial Es tan guapo Sigiloso Y sin temor Solo a él Lo adoramos Más, no lo tendrás a tu disposición Nadie sabe si aparecerá Causando muchos problemas En ello no querría confiar Te saldrá con tretas nuevas Libre es Vagabundo Es así, no hay nada más que hablar ¿Quien quiere a un Trotamundos? Yo sé que distinto nunca será (Es un consejo) Sé que distinto nunca será (2x) Se que distinto no será |-|Inglés= What a dog (x2) He's a tramp But they love him Breaks a new heart Ev'ry day He's a tramp They adore him And I only hope He'll stay that way He's a tramp He's a scoundrel He's a rounder He's a cad He's a tramp But I love him Yes, even I Have got it pretty bad You can never tell When he'll show up He gives you Plenty of trouble I guess he's just a No 'count pup But I wish that he Were double He's a tramp He's a rover And there's nothing More to say If he's a tramp He's a good one And I wish that I Could travel his way Wish that I could travel his way (x2) |-|Inglés (2019)= He's a tramp But we love him Pulls a new scam ev'ry day He's a tramp We adore him And we know he'll always stay that way He's a tramp He's a charmer He's a sly one He's a ball He's a tramp And we love him Oh, just don't expect at him at your beck and call Listen, you can never tell when he'll show up He gives you plenty of trouble I guess he's just a No 'count pup Who will ditch you on the double He's a tramp He's a loner And there's nothing more to say If he's a tramp Then who needs him? Oh, and we know he'll always stay that way (Listen, darling) We know he'll always stay that way (2x) Vídeos Janelle Monáe - He's a Tramp (2019) (From "Lady and the Tramp") Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Fantasmic Categoría:Canciones de Lady and the Tramp Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones Destacadas